Sweetest Day
by jewelmonkey
Summary: It's that time of day for boys to give girls chocolate treats. But who is the one special girl Riku will give his chocolate to? RikuxNamine. Wrote this LONG ago, so please ignore the grammar mistakes.


**.Sweetest Day.**

_Riku__ x __Namine_

I knew there was something strange going on since the moment I stepped foot in the school. There were pairs of each gender walking everywhere in the hallway together. To the bathroom, the classrooms, or just a boy and a girl holding hands while sharing passionate kisses.

I ignored them all as I entered my first hour class which didn't be of much help. Boys and girls were paired off with one another, as if they were all struck dumb by the Cupid. With a confused glance at everyone, I took my usual seat by the long rectangular window. I dropped my black denim messenger bag beside my chair, when a sudden cheerful shout had greeted me.

"Riku!"

"Sora….", I mumbled under my breath, as I took my seat. The brown head and his girlfriend, Kairi had walked over to me, looking extremely pleased about something. I frowned at the mesmerized look on my best friend's face. There was something definitely going on..

"Riku, what are you doing?", Sora asked suddenly, a grin slowly spreading across his face. I noticed he was holding onto Kairi's hand before my eyes flicked upwards at the young boy's face.

"What are talking about? What do you think I'm-", I began before I was cut off short by Kairi, who giggled.

"No, silly. We mean what are you doing _alone_?"

This time I couldn't hide the confusion from my face as I stared at the two in front of me. I folded my arms across my chest as my neck craned sideways to look up at the couple that was standing over me and my desk.

"Don't tell me you forgot!", Sora said in a surprised voice as his sapphire blue eyes widened.

I felt my own ocean-blue eyes narrow as I gave him a questionable look. There were times when Sora would talk of complete nonsense, but in those periods, I'd have at least an _idea_ on what he was blabbering on about. However, for today.. I was completely lost.

Kairi must've noticed that too, because she smiled and said, "Today's Sweetest Day. You're supposed to be paired up with a girl, Riku.. And give her chocolate."

_Oh. _

I turned my head and scanned the room boredly. Indeed, to her words, there were at least a boy in every corner of the square-room handing a girl a box of chocolate. I noted that a couple of girls were continuously glancing my way pointedly while giggling or blushing madly. I sighed lightly, until my eyes were drawn onto something completely different - Namine

She wasn't even paying attention to the others around her that were lustfully gathering, but was smiling and having a decent conversation with the blonde-head Tidus.

Somewhere in the pit of my stomach I felt a ping of jealously as I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. What was the reason that I couldn't avert my eyes?

"Ah", a soft mutter escaped my lips when I saw that the girl had her light blond hair layered down and straightened which puzzled me. The only time I'd ever saw her not have her hair in wavy curls was when there was a small class field trip to a professional dinner at the Mayor's house. So why would she wear her hair down like that?… Not that I was complaining… and it didn't even matter.. She was still beautiful in every-

"Riku?"

A loud voice rung throughout my head. It took a minute for me to realize that Kairi and Sora were still standing in front of me with concerned looks.

"H-huh?", I stuttered.

"What's wrong?", Kairi asked in a pleasant voice that released the tension from my shoulders. Now if only she could get rid of the odd swooping sensation in my stomach…

"Nothing..", I replied, while I tried my hardest not to bring myself to stare at Namine again. What was wrong with me?

Sora gave me a thorough look before searching for something in the pockets of his pants. I didn't pay much attention to him until something brown was brought in front of my eyes which distracted me completely.

"What the hell-", I began before I grabbed the item from Sora's hand and examined it in irritation. It was chocolate. A star-shaped chocolate that was slightly bigger than my fist.

It was covered neatly with a thin plastic and was tied with an elegant red bow. It seemed somewhat heavier than how it looked.

"What is it?", I asked to Sora, but I didn't take my eyes off the chocolate's features.

"It's a Paopu dipped chocolate treat. I was planning on giving it to Kairi, but I got another one for you. I knew you came to school late, so you wouldn't have had time to get a chocolate for a girl, right?", Sora grinned and folded his arms behind his head while having an expression as if he did the best thing in the world.

I couldn't help but laugh at what he had told me. What exactly made him think I cared so much about this holiday?

"You should give it to someone, Riku. Sweetest Day only comes once a year after all", Kairi pointed out as Sora nodded in agreement and then he added, "This day is meant for your sweetheart."

"..my.. Sweetheart…", I mumbled thoughtfully under my breathe so that Sora and Kairi couldn't hear. Once the morning bell ran throughout the school, announcing that class was about to begin, I shoved the chocolate in the front pouch of my bag carefully so that it wouldn't break into pieces.

"Hey Namine."

The words rolled off my tongue before I could take them back. I was making my way through the crowded hallways while not taking my eyes off of _her._

"Oh, Riku! I didn't know it was you", Namine greeted me with a smile as she turned from her opened locker door to look at me.

I didn't reply to her statement as I turned my gaze away. _Dammit__. Look at her straight in the face; why am I acting like such an idiot? _

"Is something wrong?", Namine asked, and I noticed the hint of worry in her soft tone which caused a small smirk to tug at my lips. I turned to face her while shaking my head slightly to the side.

"Nah."

"Oh, okay", she said, but she didn't look at all too convinced. I have to change the subject soon, but.. to what?

"So.. What are you doing here, Riku?"

"…uh….. ", I began awkwardly, while my eyes darted to the side on it's own again. I let out a sigh before tugging lightly on my silver bangs and continued, "I just.. Wanted to give you something."

She gave me an innocent look that held nothing but confusion. My eyes softened before I reluctantly brought out the chocolate dipped Paopu fruit from earlier out of my bag and held it out to her.

"Here… it's just.. Chocolate..", I said to her quietly, while watching her lift the gift from my palm and hold onto it. She grinned widely which reminded me awfully of Sora, but for some reason I found it strangely adorable.

"Thanks Riku! It must've been hard, huh?", she asked laughing. I didn't quite understand on what she had meant. Did she know how much I had to muster up my courage to give her that damn chocolate?

I chose to ignore the question, as I watched her unwrap the chocolate and bite onto the tip of the star. A slow yet genuine smile came to my lips. _I owe __Sora__ one for this_

I seemed to have been in a sort of trance until I was snapped out of it by Namine offering the half-bitten chocolate bar to me. That's when I fully came to realize that the chocolate actually hid an actual Paopu fruit inside of it, concealing it from view.

"Aren't you going to have some, Riku? It wouldn't be fair if you don't, right?", She asked while pink tinges appeared on her cheeks.

I surveyed the moment a bit longer before I smirked mischievously. _This'll be interesting_

I bent forward, with my hands stuffed in the pockets of my jeans while I clenched onto the chocolate with my teeth, lifting it from her grasp.

"Ah?", Namine said blankly as she watched me straighten up with the chocolate still stuffed in my mouth. I grinned at her and watched in amusement as she slowly began to understand what was happening.

"H-Hey! That's mine!", She said in distress as she tried to reach for it, but unfortunately I was taller. I turned my head, preventing her hand from getting the chocolate as I began to chew.

"It's too bad. you offered them to me", I said shrugging, but the words came out muffled.

With a last look at her shocked and speechless face, I turned heel and walked away slowly, waiting for her to catch up.

"R-Riku!"

Sure enough, I heard her footsteps gain speed, and I saw her swiftly walking besides me.

"I'm surprised you're still with me", I said over to her with a smile, but like before, my words came out in mumbles due to the food I was eating. A frown passed over her delicate features, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You owe me a chocolate, Riku", Namine replied firmly, as she stuck her lower lip out. I swallowed, then chuckled softly before I suddenly turned and held her shoulders. I looked into her widened crystal blue eyes that were full of surprise before I leaned in towards her ear and whispered gently, "Sounds fair to me.. Happy Sweetest Day."


End file.
